Why Me?
by TheAnimeCrazedGal
Summary: What happens when the jock of leaf high decides to mess around with the new girl , who has a secret crush on him. Life is full of pain. Sakura-Itachi-Sasuke.
1. Beggining

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic and seriously don't know what i have written. Flames are more than welcome and reviews or no reviews, I will update the complete story. no pressure...**

**PROLOUGE: BEGINNING**

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock..._

_Tring! Tring! Tring!_

A groan...

and bang!

"What the hell?..." Thought the pink haired beauty. She had fallen from the bed again, just because of a stupid alarm clock...

Groaning again Sakura picked herself up from the floor and yawned hugely. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and the sweet smell of daisies was in the air. It was a lo-

"Ahhh! "

Her own scream stopped her own line of thoughts.

Yes, our dear Haruno remembered it was her first day at her new school, because she had decided to shift from her old one.

She checked the time and saw it was already 7:30. Great! Now she was going to be late for her first day at school.

Since she lived alone, if you didn't count the maid and cook, she had grown quite independent.

Her parents had died a long time ago and left her all alone with a lot of money. She had a cunning and wicked aunt whom she could hardly call _family_, and she hated her sight.

Slowly, she dragged herself towards the bathroom, brushed her teeth, had a bath, and quickly dressed in a pair of loose jeans, a tank top and a light jumper. She had some really nice and trendy clothes but she never felt like wearing them. She kept her hair open.

After changing and cleaning she went downstairs and had breakfast.

"Good morning..." she politely greeted the cook.

"God morning Sakura! Have a nice day at school and don't hang around till late" came the reply. Yeah, he could be really bossy sometimes.

The maid just smiled at her and continued doing her work.

_As if I will make friends in the first day _thought Sakura wryly.

She quickly had her breakfast and left the house with a backpack hung loosely around her shoulder. Her school was nearby so she decided to just walk till there.

_Weird _thought Sakura _that I am not late whereas I thought I would be...maybe its ju-_

**_SCREECH!_**

She came to an abrupt halt, because in her thoughts, she didn't notice a car coming at full speed from behind her and _almost _hitting her. A small sweat ran down her forehead. She quickly composed herself to apologize when the driver spoke up.

She felt her heartbeat almost stop at the sound of the smooth yet dangerous voice

"Look where your going baka!" came the bark from the diver.

Sakura looked up to see whose car it was and immediately emerald eyes met a pair of deep onyx ones. She saw that the driver was a guy around her own age and had jet-black hair. He had pale skin and extremely sharp features, which looked heavenly on his face.

Her eyes were glued to his face. The guy just gave a smirk as though he was reading her thoughts and drove away.

All this time she didn't realize two things..

One, she was shaking a bit

And two, she was blushing furiously...

"God that was close..."said Sakura as she calmed herself down again and continued walking.

After 3 minutes of walking, she reached her destination.

Upon entering, the first thing she saw was a big huge iron gate, which was painted maroon.

_LEAF HIGH... _thought Sakura Haruno as she read the crest on the gate.

Pushing the gate open she entered the compound, which was littered with students in bright shiny clothes.

She knew she was new in this school and that she would have to face many troubles, but she was already prepared for everything that was to come and that no matter what, she would stand strong.

Little did Sakura know that her whole life was about to change...

(SFX:_ creak_).

Slowly, she put her first footsteps inside the compound of the renowned school in the city. Upon entering, the first thing she saw was a huge map of the compound.

_It will be too easy too get lost _thoughtSakura as she carefully studied the map.

She searched for the principal's office and found it soon in the first floor. As she was walking towards the principle's office she noticed that the parking lot, to her right, was full of expensive cars.

I am so out of place here. Maybe I should have brought my car. Oh! Isn't that a lambo - something? God I am useless when it comes to cars. But that one looks really familiar…OH NO!

Her sudden exclamation was due to the fact that the car that looked familiar to her was the same car, which had almost killed her a few minutes ago. With a jolt of panic, she also realized that she had been staring towards it for quite a few minutes now and that its owner had also noticed it.

She slowly saw a scowl creep into his features as their eyes locked. Her instinct clearly told her that it was better to leave from that place but somehow, an unknown fear kept her glued to the ground. To add to her embarrassment, she also realized that she couldn't remove her eyes from his heavenly features.

She didn't really know why she was panicking. But, when she saw him making his way towards her, disgust clearly written on his features, she got a real good reason to panic. Somehow mustering her courage, she took a small step towards the main building.

A shiver ran through her spine when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aren't you the girl who came and stood before my car? You could at least apologize." He stated in a plain voice.

Immediately Sakura pivoted 180 degrees from her position and came face to face with the guy. She realized that her face was too close to his own and took a step backward. All this time he couldn't ignore the fact how extraordinarily beautiful he was. Starting from his toned chest to his fine face, he was gorgeous.

"Oh! So little girl knows how to stare, huh? I said **apologize**."

No one could miss the venom and death in his voice. It was like he would kill her the next second if she didn't apologize.

Sakura was absolutely shocked when she heard his voice. No matter how mesmerizing it was, it scared the shit out of her. She could feel her knees giving away. Although there was no valid reason to be so badly frightened, his eyes were the ones that were shooting daggers.

Gulping audibly, she managed to whisper (or stammer),

"I..I…di..d..didn't….do.. it...in..i-intentionally. I was j…just…thin.. thinking about s-something-"

"Cut the bullshit. You're new here, aren't you? Listen up. Rule no.1 to survive, always listen to **Sasuke Uchiha**. Now apologize, on your knees, here and now."

Sakura's mind was spinning. She couldn't even believe this was happening to her at the first day of her new school.

This is my first day for heavens sake. Why am in so stupid? I should have headed for the principal's office straight. Stupid girl. This guy has B.U.L.L.Y. written over his face like clear water.

Realizing that she could be in serious trouble, and being a victim of bullying for years now, she started to apologize.

"I a-am sorry for t-the I-inconvenience I m-might h-ha- ". She didn't even have a chance to complete her sentence as she was cut over by Sasuke.

"So you cant understand what I am speaking?"

A crowd had gathered around them and some were jeering while others ran down a chorus of 'Sasuke, Sasuke'.

"I want you to get down on your knees and say, loud and clear,' I am sorry Sasuke for ruining your morning and irritating you so much. I swear I wont be a nuisance again'. Now speak."

**SAKURAS P.O.V.:**

A blonde came and loosely put her arms over Sasuke's shoulder. She had dazzling blue eyes and was strikingly gorgeous. But she was too pretty for her own good. She was staring straight at me. It was as if she could easily read the fear in my eyes.

Suddenly I realized I was shaking visibly and how huge an impact Sasuke had on me. His words were cutting through me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Oh, and what the hell is your name sweetheart?"

"S-Sakura Ha-Haruno". I couldn't believe anything. Here I was standing like an idiot and doing nothing. I am not supposed o apologize. It isn't my fault. Nothing is my fault. I wont be bullied again. Why me?

Suddenly I felt a sharp blow to my face and a splitting sound which was followed by complete silence. I closed my eyes and a tear rolled out of it. Someone had slapped me, hard. The impact was so huge that I fell two steps backward and my backpack fell from my shoulder.

The next thing I know, someone is pulling my hair and yelling something that sounded like 'useless pink hair'. And then, without even realizing anything, but just registering the pain in my feet, I stumbled and fell to the ground. The person who was pulling my hair let go of it.

I tried to get up but someone pushed me to the ground using my head. I was in a really awkward position.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bunch of girls standing bossily over me. Fan girls. Yes, they were the ones who had carried out the drama. One of them was busy making sure that I stay on the ground. They slowly dispersed and their leader, the girl with blonde hair, came and stood in front of me with a smug grin on her face.

Tears were rapidly flowing out of my eyes. The humiliation was too much.

"Aww… Little girl knows how to cry! Cho chweeet! Didn't you hear what my Sasuke said? Ask for forgiveness bitch. You're already on the ground. Just say the goddamn words, slut."

I slowly understood what she was saying. I rubbed my eyes and slowly, very slowly, said

"I am sorry Sasuke for ruining your morning and irritating you so much. I swear I wont be a nuisance again" I repeated, word to word.

I looked up to see a smug grin on Sasuke's face.

"Thanks Ino, but that wasn't necessary. The bitch would've apologized in the end anyway. " He said, addressing the blonde.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm really sorry for your inconvenience dear. " crooned the bitch named Ino.

After saying that, she draped her hands around his waist, and gave him a casual, wet kiss on the lips, which was returned in full measure. I lowered my eyes to the ground and got up.

After brushing up the dust, I slowly saw the crowd dispersing, some jeering at Sasuke while others (fan girls) were scowling at Ino.

I picked up my backpack and took a step towards the main building, tears again threatening to burst out.

Sasuke let go of Ino and, took a step towards me. Even such a small movement made my heartbeat stop. I stood still, waiting for what's to come, like an idiot.

I saw Ino staring at me from the corner of my eye. The next second, I felt hands around my waist.

Sasuke whispered in my ear, our bodies touching.

"Think twice before coloring your hair with pink, it might attract unwanted attention, sweetheart."

Saying that, he gave my ear a small nip. I gave a weird squeak and saw him smirking.

Letting go of my waist, he walked away with Ino, hands around her slim waist, leaving me humiliated, bewildered, confused, and worst than ever, completely scared.

_This was going to be a long day, not to mention how I was going spend the whole year..._

**A/N: First chappie done! Yahoooo, so thank you guys for reading it. please R&R**

**THeAnimeCrazedGal**


	2. Fear

**A/N: Hello everyone! So as I said, I will surely continue, and complete this story. The prologue is a mess. I will try my best in this one though. Officially, the story starts from here. Itachi will be introduced in this chapter. Best of luck, if you're thinking about reading this. Try to rate and review. **

**And I would like to thank ****anthologylover**** for being my first reviewer.**

**The tenth reviewer will also have his/her name mentioned. Read on!**

**FEAR...**

(SASUKE'S P.O.V.)

"Today's morning was the best one in the week! We showed that new bitch who's the boss, isn't that right Sasuke?"

Girls talk so much. And I just happen to have the most irritating girl in the lot.

"Stop talking Ino. You can be downright annoying, most of the times. I have class."

Saying that, I turned my back on a bewildered and scowling Ino. My first class was on the second floor. My routine was as follows:

_English with Kurenai Yuhi._

_Maths with Kakashi Hatake._

_Chemistry with Asuma Sarutobi._

_Recess _

_Biology with Anko Mitarashi_

_P.E. with Maito Gai_

_(One free period)_

_Physics with Iruka Umino_

It really didn't matter to me what class it was. I rarely paid attention during class. After all, when you have as many fan girls as I have, it really isn't easy to pay attention. Although, those bitches could be really irritating at times.

As I was heading towards my first class, only one thing blocked my mind. Jeez, that Sakura girl was so pitiful. It really gave me great pleasure to humiliate people. And anyway, that girl was really entertaining. She got scared so easily!

"Hey teme! Watcha doin? Going to class? I'm coming! ** WAIT!**"

Hearing my best mate's stupid voice, I slowed my pace a little. He soon caught up.

"Heard about the incident! You so friggin screwed that girl! I heard that she has pink hair! Is it true? " I would never ever admit that this loudmouth idiot was my best friend.

"Hn. She had pink hair." This guy named Naruto really knew how to get on my nerves. But sometimes, he became completely mature and understanding. It was almost like his alter ego.

The idiot kept on ranting about useless things like ramen, cockroach, underwear, and basketball shoes. I just ignored him and after sometime, we reached our class. We both had almost the same routine. I took a random seat near the window and soon girls started crowding the seats in front of me.

One girl named Ami came and asked me if she could sit near me. I replied with a simple 'Hn'. She gave a weird yelp and sat next to me.

This class would be boring as usual. Maybe I should take a little nap before the teacher comes in. The morning's episode really tired me.

And just then, a certain pink haired girl entered the room…

(SAKURA'S P.O.V)

I felt people stare at me as I passed the hallway. So word had got out about the new girl being bullied. Or maybe they were staring just because of my hair. My hair. Who knew I would get into so much trouble, just because of my hair?

Sasuke had said that it was because of my pink hair. He thought that I had dyed it. Funny how I thought that I would be admired because of my hair.

I still felt teary and was still really upset, and that was only natural. I was humiliated like hell in front of public and now everyone in this school knew about it. I had altered my school to start a new life. This was even worse than the older one. Just because of a certain someone…

I reached the front door of the principal's office and went in. I saw a very young girl with short hair sitting in a table. Her name was Shizune.

"Hi there! You must be the new girl. Nice to meet you. Mrs. Tsunade has been waiting for you. "

Tsunade, the principal, turned out to be a middle-aged woman with exceptional beauty, and bust.

After 20 minutes of paperwork and instructions, I found myself walking towards my locker. I was reading the papers given to me and soon got caught up in it. My nerdy self found it impossible to stop reading and I failed to notice a guy running towards me.

Within a few moments, I clumsily crashed with the guy (who was in a terrific hurry). We both fell together and stumbled inside the small storage cupboard that was currently empty, and hence unlocked. Even gravity hated me.

The papers fell from my hand and onto the floor of the cupboard. It was a really small space and there was hardly any place for one person, let alone two. He fell on top of me and I could feel his breath on me.

I could feel a slow blush creeping on my face. My eyes fell on the guy and my heart stopped beating. For a moment I thought it was Sasuke. But then I looked closely, and although he had the same kind of features, he looked somewhat different. Also, he had a long, thin ponytail loosely tied, falling on his shoulders. Just like Sasuke, he had a few bangs covering his face.

He used his hands to push himself off the ground and tried to get up, but his hands slipped and he fell again, on top of me. I could actually feel his body against mine and had no doubt that he could feel mine as well.

He tried to get up again, and this time, I pushed him upwards with my hands on his chest. He successfully got up and went out of the cupboard. He then helped me up and soon; we both were out of the small cupboard. He closed the door and I started to collect my things from the ground.

I stood up and came face to face with the guy who looked strikingly familiar to Sasuke, but was definitely older than him. He smiled sheepishly, and held out his hand-

"Hi there! I am Itach Uchiha. Sorry for what happened, umm… I _was_ the one in a hurry. But anyway, from the next time, please don't read while walking. See ya!".

Saying the two words,' Hi there' and 'See ya!' in the same sentence, he ran away from there, leaving me bewildered. He didn't even wait for me to apologize. The word apologize made shivers go through my spine. And then it struck me. These two must be brothers. With their same surnames and familiar faces, it really was hard to miss.

I really thought that it was funny. While one brother made me apologize for something that wasn't even my fault, the other didn't even wait for my apology, even though it was my mistake.

These two were completely opposite yet so similar.

After a few minutes I reached my locker and put the unnecessary things in it. I checked my schedule once. It was something like this…

_English with Kurenai Yuhi._

_Maths with Kakashi Hatake._

_Chemistry with Asuma Sarutobi._

_Recess _

_Biology with Anko Mitarashi_

_P.E. with Maito Gai_

_(One free period)_

_Physics with Iruka Umino_

_(O_o)_

I put the books and copies needed for the first two classes and closed my locker. I put on my glasses **(1)** and started walking towards my class. It was on the second floor.

I soon reached my class and as soon as I entered, the whole class started jeering and laughing. I tried my best to ignore them and sat somewhere in the middle row. I heard some people shout things like 'Nerd has glasses' and 'Ewww pink hair'.

And then I heard the voice.

"So you really can't stay away from me, can you?" Sasuke said, smirking.

I slowly turned my face to see the most wonderful yet dangerous face on earth. He gave me a small wink and I felt my face heating up. I turned my face back towards my books and just then, the teacher entered.

She was a young lady of around 25 and was really beautiful. She had striking _red _eyes. In fact, everything about her was red. Literature was our first class.

She asked me to introduce myself to the class and I did so.

"My name is Sakura Haruno …."

I told them all the necessary details about myself, not that anyone was even remotely interested.

Soon the class started and Kurenai explained the details of the story, morals etc. etc. I tried to pay attention, but that was almost impossible. I could feel many pairs of eyes on me.

One of them was Sasuke's. Other than that, I knew Ino was also staring at me. Many people kept glancing at my hair. Others gave me certified 'nerd-needs-to-be-thrown-out-looks.'

The teacher asked a random student a question and my attention turned towards her. Her name was Tenten.

When the teacher was taking attendance, I noted many names like Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kin and many more. Due to my sharp memory, I could remember each one of them.

So while Tenten was answering, my attention immediately turned towards her. Suddenly I felt something land on my lap.

It was a crumbled piece of paper. Turning around, I saw Sasuke smirking at me.

I opened the paper and felt butterflies in my stomach. Somehow, I felt scared at the same time.

_Wait for me after school near the canteen._

I put the note in my bag and didn't look towards him. Kurenai called my name and asked me a question. I answered it easily.

The bell rang and all the students practically fled out of the class. Since I had a heap of books on my table, I couldn't.

I started stuffing my books in my bag and saw that everyone had left. I walked out of the empty classroom and made my way towards the next class. The next class was Mathematics.

I walked inside the crowded room and took the front seat. This class went uneventfully. Our math teacher was a young guy with gray hair. He had half his face covered with a blue mask.

He explained a few theorems and gave us a few sums to do. The class ended and again, I was the only one left, or so I thought.

I packed up my bags and stood up from my desk. I started to walk towards the door but felt a pair of hands around my waist. The person kissed my small neck and I shivered.

I turned around and saw Sasuke standing in front of me, or should I say extremely close to me.

He smirked on seeing my horrified expression and gave me a small peck on the cheek. I felt a huge blush spread across my face.

He then started sucking on my earlobe and I moaned. I was the biggest stupid in the whole wide world.

I felt his hands roam around my back while he was sucking on my earlobe. His hands went inside my top and started fiddling with my bra. I felt my whole body grow hot.

Instinctively, I tried to push him away but he just held me even tighter. I moved my head and he immediately took a handful of my hair and pulled hard. A tear escaped my eyes.

He crashed his lips hard onto mine and at the same time, unhooked my bra. His one hand started massaging my breast while the other one pushed my face harder onto his. He bit my lower lip and I let him enter. He explored my mouth while silent tears flowed down my cheek.

Finally, when my lungs were begging for mercy, he let go of me. In a swift movement he pulled out my bra and threw it out of the window. As I mentioned earlier, I was wearing a loose tank top, and so you can easily guess my condition.

With a smug grin on his face he gave me a small wink and walked away.

I was panting heavily. Tears were flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall.

I sat down on the ground and sobbed my heart out. Why was I always the one to be tortured?

Why me?

I slowly composed myself and, picking my bag up, ran towards the washroom. I felt people stare at my face and me. I was sure I looked horrible.

Luckily the washroom was completely empty. I threw my bag on the ground and slid down the bathroom floor. Wrapping my hands around my knees, I started howling hysterically.

After 5 to 10 minutes, I picked myself up off the floor and looked at my face on the mirror.

Horrible, would be an understatement.

My lips were swollen and red. My hair was messed up and clumsy. My clothes were completely wrinkled and my glasses were almost broken. My eyes were puffy and my cheek had tear marks.

But that's not what people will notice.

It was easily seen that I didn't have a bra on. My chest was almost visible. My top was a loose one and I looked like a whore. Suddenly I noticed that my jumper had a zip system. I chained up my jumper and it certainly looked more decent. But it was evidently understood that I wasn't wearing a bra. Of course, many girls didn't wear bras. But that wasn't what was bothering me. I was worried about the fact that Sasuke had thrown it out of the window. What if he spread the word that it was mine? What would I do then?

More tears rolled out of my face. I opened my glasses and put them in my bag. I washed my face many times and used a hair band to tie my hair in a loose ponytail. I definitely looked better now.

Walking out of the bathroom, I saw many girls waiting outside the door. Some scowled at me while other showed rude signs.

I had already missed half my Chemistry class. Bell was about to ring, so I decided to go to my locker and put my books in. It was recess after that, and I was _really _famished.

I thought about everything that had happened with me and felt really weak. Tears were threatening to burst out again. I was still shaking.

Suddenly, I realized that people were screaming out in the field. The noise was going on for quite some time now but it was the first time I noticed it. Deciding I needed a little fresh air I went out to check the source of the hubbub. Also I had a lot of free time now. It really was the first time I had missed a class.

When I went out, I saw something that made my blood freeze.

Some students were pinning a bra onto the school lost and found notice board. _My bra._

I felt my cheeks grow hot and tears sliding down. If I behaved this way, people will know it's my bra. Or maybe they already know. But no one seemed to notice me or even tease me about it. So Sasuke hadn't said anything?

Maybe he never intended to do so. I still felt humiliated and useless.

After some time, teachers and prefects came out and saw the commotion. They stopped the group of boys and threw the bra into the dustbin. Realizing that no one knew it was mine; I heaved a sigh.

After sometime, the bell rang and I practically fled towards the canteen.

_Will I never have friends? Won't I ever have an easy life?_

_But who knew even recess would be so difficult?_

**A/N: (1). Yeah, Sakura needs glasses for seeing things at a distance, like blackboards and people running towards her XD**

**So Itachi introduced and crashed. Tell me anything you think needs to be changed. I know I know, too much bra in the chappie, but what to do? XD**

**Anyway, I might not be able to update 3rd chapter soon coz I have my exams round the corner, but I will try my best.**

**With regards,**

**Your Foolish Author,**

**TheAnimeCrazedGal**


	3. Unpleasant Surprises

**A/N: Hi there! So if you are reading this then you will know I updated late. Too late.**

**(SFX: yawn). Exams have completely drained me.**

**_Note: Please discontinue reading if mild violence and offensive language disturb you._**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Trust me, I do not own NARUTO. Till now….hehehe(evil smile)_

**Hoping that your kidneys and livers will be fine,**

**Read On!**

* * *

3. UNPLEASANT SURPRISES…

(Sasuke' s P.O.V)

I splashed water on my face, hard, and closed the tap. I exited the men's washroom and made my way towards the stairs, for my next class. It was Chemistry.

My 'episode' with Sakura, had just taken place. I didn't intend to be so harsh towards her. It was purely instinctive. Okay. It has kind of become my habit to mess with others, but I am sure I didn't make a good impression on her. Whoa whoa whooaaa…. Since when did I start caring about _impressions?_ This girl was messing with me as well.

The passage was almost empty. A few students were loitering around; some were also making way towards classes.

Suddenly, I realized there was quite a bit of shouting going on in the playground. I looked down from a window, and immediately wind hit my face. Since my face was still wet, it felt nice.

On the playground, I saw some perverts trying to pin Sakura's bra on the lost and found notice board.

I felt a small knot in my stomach. Also, I felt a little angry. On whom, I wasn't sure.

I think I felt a little angry on me, or maybe my anger was directed to the boys. But I still didn't find the reason to be annoyed. After all, it was me who started all this! It didn't make sense.

Then I saw Sakura, far away from the group of boys, still as a statue. Because of my good eyesight, I knew she was crying. And somehow, that made the knot, in my stomach, tighten.

I kept staring at her for a little while and realized how messy she looked. I felt guilty, I realized with a jolt.

Although I wasn't exactly an angel, I also didn't want to be the devil.

Convincing myself, that this was just guilt, I found the easiest way to make it go. Say sorry. Apologize. Easy peasy, Simple pimple. But, after what happened in the morning, it wasn't that easy.

The bell ringed. Chemistry was finished. I guess I had been standing here for quite some time.

It wasn't as if I was the kind of heartless jerk who couldn't say sorry. It wasn't me. It was Sakura. She was the problem. And I figured, because of some disorder, I couldn't just ignore this particular problem.

Then again, it was in my nature to ignore…

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

I ran inside the washroom in the canteen.

Throwing my bag on the tiled floor, I opened my glasses and dropped them on the nearby sink. I splashed my face with water and instantly, felt better. By now I was angry. I _rarely _felt the emotion 'anger'. But this time, somehow, that Uchiha had managed to get on my nerves. But I felt disgusted as well. Because I knew that the moment that brat would come in front of me, I would become melted butter again.

I was always the one to be bullied, but I never ever let myself lose my composure. I knew that I would start crying anytime now, _again, _so I decided to eat something. As if to back me up, my stomach grumbled. I put my glasses in my bag, and went out of the washroom.

I was looking better now. Much, much better than before.

I went up to the guy behind the counter and ordered a sandwich and a glass of juice. I paid him and my way towards the nearest table that was empty.

I started eating and felt my emotions subsiding. I was felling better and was almost ready to attend my classes (or face the Uchiha disaster).

Just when I was starting to think that maybe the day wasn't that bad, life bites me in the ass. It was as if I was born cursed.

Itachi Uchiha entered the canteen and ordered some food. He looked grumpy. Then he saw me. I think I saw a flicker of resentment, but then he smiled. I smiled back at him

He came and sat in my table and started eating immediately. I found that a bit weird because there were a lot of empty tables nearby. Students were just coming in.

Who knew my instincts were so good?

He gulped down all his food in a matter of seconds and leaned back in his seat. I was chewing my food slow, real slow, because I knew something was wrong.

"You know, or maybe you don't, I have never been late anywhere, not even for a class or a date." He looked at me, straight in the eye. "But today, I got late; late for a freaking assignment. Ma'am didn't let me enter. She is damn strict. No use telling you her name because you wouldn't know her. I know you are new here. " He paused for a little while to breathe.

" OK. I am sorry to hear that, but, why are you telling me all this?" I asked. I was seriously confused and had stopped eating as well.

"I know this isn't such a big problem, I mean it's just an assignment, right?" He ignored my question completely, "But my parents…. well lets just say I might even be grounded for a week. People have a lot of expectations from me. Do you realize that this is, like, the first time I have ever been late? Hah! Itachi Uchiha late. Just imagine. But, do you know _why_ I was late?"

Shock would have been an understatement.

"Well, you don't need to know. Just remember two things, one, do not zone out while walking. And two, _stay the hell away from me_."

Saying that, he stormed out of the canteen.

* * *

(Sasuke' s P.O.V)

Her lips crashed down hard on mine. It wasn't sweet. It felt tasteless actually. But it was still absorbing. I trailed down kisses along her jaw and she started tearing out my t-shirt. Her long tresses were spread out on the floor. I had already reached her neck and was sucking hard.

We were making out on one of the small storage rooms. Well we called them storage rooms, but they were almost the size of a large cupboard. These rooms were found on every floor and most remained unlocked. A few were used for storage and those were locked. Teachers considered these small rooms useless but we had found a special use for them.

I attacked her lips again. Her hands were roaming around my back. She opened her mouth wide, and let me enter. My tongue roamed around her mouth and she moaned. Our lungs were begging but we were merciless. That's what I liked about her. She was feisty. Finally, need for oxygen took over and we parted.

Below me, Ino was panting hard. So was I. I could feel her chest moving up and down. As soon as that thought surfaced, I kissed her again. Ino was completely taken by surprise, but she kissed back anyway. After a few minutes, we stopped. I would have rolled over but there was no space so I collapsed on top of her.

Being the jerks we were, we started again. This time, I pulled of her top while kissing her roughly. Her hands were clutching my hair, pushed me head. I broke for a little while to look at her. She was wearing a black bra, and she looked extremely sexy. Crashing on her lips again I opened her bra. I trailed kisses down her neck and reached her breast. My lips were busy sucking on one while my hand was playing with the other one. She moaned harder and started unbuttoning my pants. I went on to the next breast and kept sucking till her nipple became hard.

She suddenly pushed me off and started dressing. She was about to wear her bra when I pulled it off her hands.

"What the hell?" She asked angrily.

"That's my line. What are you doing?" I was seriously irritated.

"I just remembered something." Saying that, she snatched her bra from my hands. She dressed up completely and gave me a small peck on the lips. She smiled innocently as if nothing had happened and left.

Irritated beyond imagination, I put on my t-shirt, buttoned my pants, and walked out.

My head was throbbing badly by the time I had reached canteen. On the way I washed my face again. As my luck would have it, something was wrong with the tap. My whole front got wet. Well I really didn't care about it that much, but when all the fan girls around started giggling, I realized it was a prank.

While walking towards the canteen I saw Itachi storm out of the canteen. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me, but kept walking.

By the time I had entered the canteen, my head was threatening to burst. What didn't help was the pink haired girl sitting there.

Remembering that I had decided to apologize to her, I made my way towards the table. I sat next to her, expecting an outburst or explosion and god knows what. But what surprised me was that she was sitting still. She looked shocked and that couldn't be because of me, because I had just entered, or was it?

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

I wasn't actually upset. Neither was I shocked.

I was plain angry.

How dare Itachi blame me like that? He really was his brother's brother. And what made him think that I wanted to talk to him? He really made me sick.

Now what I didn't notice was that his brother _was _sitting in front of me. I was too occupied to even notice.

"Ahem."

That was enough to bring me back to reality.

After everything that had happened, it didn't surprise me that Sasuke was sitting in front of me. Instead, its what he said that surprised me.

"I don't have time for much drama so I will just say it straight. I know what I did was wrong, and maybe too much, so I am sorry. Don't read too much into it, and this apology doesn't mean I like you any more than I like my shoes."

Saying that he leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. His whole front was wet. His tee was sticking to his toned chest. I didn't even realize I was staring and when I did, I didn't notice the blush creeping in on my face. Snatching my eyes away from his chest, I started eating.

There really wasn't anything I could say to him. I know I should say 'its okay' or something like that, but it wasn't okay. His apology might be accepted, but I wasn't about to hero worship him any soon.

Sasuke rested his head on his palm, his elbow on the table. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I thought he was going to say something, but he didn't. He got up and walked away. Somewhere, I had the feeling that he was waiting for me to say something.

I suddenly remembered about the note he had given me earlier. Since he had already left, I couldn't ask him now. So I just ignored it.

Realizing that lunch about to be finished, I went out of the canteen.

I know I am unlucky. But who knew I was soo unlucky? As soon as I stepped out, it started raining.

With a gasp, I ran towards the main building. By the time I was inside, I was sopping wet. A little consolation was the fact that I wasn't the only one drenched.

My next class was Biology, and I would surely be late if I didn't run. I quickly made my way towards my locker, and took the necessary books. While running towards my classroom, I had a few accidents. I slipped and fell; I bumped into someone (pray to god it isn't Itachi); and almost tore my shoes off.

When I reached the class, I saw many students were dripping wet. Many even liked the excuse of wearing almost transparent clothes.

I went and sat at the last bench, which was by the window. The seat by my side was empty.

Sitting by the window didn't seem such a good idea when the cold air entered and raindrops fell on my desk. I closed the window and took out my bio books waiting for the teacher to come in. I saw what the first chapter was. Of course. It _had_ to be reproduction.

No one wanted to sit next to me and so my seat remained empty. Our Biology teacher was Anko Mitarashi. She entered the classroom and everyone fell silent instantly. She had a spiky ponytail. Her hair was dark violet.

Sasuke entered two seconds after she entered. The teacher gave him a look that clearly said, ' You are late again'.

I suddenly realized that all the seats in the classroom were occupied, except…

* * *

(Sasuke' s P.O.V)

I went and sat next to Sakura. It was the only seat empty, so it wasn't as if I had any choice. Apparently, she was ignoring me. The whole class she pretended as if I wasn't there. So my apology didn't work. Whatever. Doesn't matter to me.

Our lecture today was on reproduction, so there was a lot of giggling from the girls and a lot of whistling from the boys.

Although I had said earlier that it didn't matter to me whether she ignored me or not, it actually did annoy me. I had freaking apologized to her. Why was she behaving in such a way?

So I kept on passing notes to her. Some said 'I am sorry' and some said 'stop being a jerk' but she just read them and returned them.

Finally the bell rang and everyone started gathering his or her things. I wanted to talk to Ino about her behavior earlier but she had bunked the class. I took my time to pack my things and by two minutes, Sakura and I were the only ones in the class. I got up and waited for her to pack up her things.

"Why are you ignoring me? I apologized already and I normally don't accept no for an answer."

"Fine. Apology accepted. Now leave me alone." Saying that, she stood up and was about to leave when I caught hold of her elbow and pulled her. She crashed onto me I stumbled backwards a little. She started twisting her elbow but I didn't let go.

"Listen, I know you are angry and upset. But I already said sorry. I messed with you in the morning and I am not apologizing for that because I don't want to. I am apologizing for what happened in the classroom. I know it was too much and I really didn't want to do that okay? I got a bit carried away. Now no one knew it was yours and no harm done so stop being so rude." I said all that in a breath and at that moment, the knot in my stomach truly went away.

Our faces were inches apart and we were staring at each other right in the eye. I expected her to say something but she didn't. We just kept staring at each other.

Our heads starting moving closer. The distance between our lips lessened. Three centimeters. Two centimeters. Zero point five centimeters…

Our lips met and instantly her hands gripped my hair. My hands automatically wrapped themselves around her waist.

Her lips were sweet. It wasn't bland like Ino's. It somewhat tasted like strawberry. Maybe that was her lip gloss.

We started moving backwards and my back hit the wall. We turned around and this time, I was over Sakura and her back was against the wall. I bit her lower lip asking her to open her mouth and she did. Our tongues wrestled for dominion and her hands were pushing my face onto hers.

Need for oxygen made us part. The moment our lips separated, she opened her eyes. They were red.

She ran away from there and I was sure I saw a tear.

I was still panting. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt exhausted. I realized I didn't want to end that kiss. I felt a little guilty about that but this time, there was no knot in my stomach.

My next class was P.E. and it normally started a little late because of the extra time the girls needed to change.

I got up and picked up my bag, which had fallen down. I picked it up and saw another bag lying nearby. Someone had forgotten their bag in their hurry and now I had to return it. What the hell….

* * *

**A/N: (ducks chair) If any readers are still left after the loooong break, umm sorry. Exams are to be blamed. Sorry again for the sudden change in plot, but I didn't want Sasuke to be portrayed like a devil…. someone else will make up for it…Heheheh. Annndd please, ignore the mistakes…**

**So that's all for now.**

**With regards,**

**Your lazy author,**

**TheAnimeCrazedGal.**


End file.
